A new year - a new life
by foolsanddreamer
Summary: The last day of 1929. Elsie Hughes Carson remembers the year. And makes first steps into a new life ... AU My first Downton Abbey fanfiction - my first time publishing here. Please excuse mistake ... still learning.


Elsie Hughes stood in the doorway of her living room. Her eyes checked the hallway and the kitchen ... not one single soul to be seen ... not a sound to be heard. The lights were low and it was a bit chilly. Normally this would be the busiest time of the day ... especially on a day like today. New Years Eve of 1929 ... a new decade to come. But downstairs of Downton Abbey was silent.

She turned around to have a final look into her little sittingroom. Her escape place in troubled times. The place where she had the best conversations in. With almost every member of staff, but especially with Mr Carson, her man. And after Mr Carson with Mr Barrow ... planning and discussing upcoming events or the latest invoices. But personal items as well had been on the table here. From sweet love to violent actions ... the full amount of life had passed through Elsie's room. Soon she would turn off the light and close the door. For good. Because life had changed. Too many things had changed and occurred in the last year. And by god, it had started all so well...

Lady Edith, the marchioness of Hexam gave birth to the heir early that year. William Albert Arthur Pellham, a proper boy with the sparkle of curiosity in his eyes was born in early spring and he was the pride of the family. Elsie was so happy to hear that there would be a William back in the house. Silently she had to admit that her thoughts still wandered to him, her William .. William Mason .. Daisy's first husband. So kind and good hearted he had to die far too early.

Now Daisy was married for the second time. But before she and Andy tied the knot she had asked for Mr Masons approval. More than happy he welcomed the young man as a second son into his house and tears of joy were in his eyes when they shared the news about Daisy's pregnancy.

The real changes started in early summer when Lord Grantham ordered the staff into the great hall and announced that Violet, the dowager countess had passed away - peacefully in her sleep. And although everyone was prepared for this to come, it hit upstairs and downstairs like a rock. Knowledge never fights the truth. Truth comes with force ... truth is never deniable. Downton Abbey had lost someone irreplacable.

It was especially hard on Lady Mary. Every word of her grandmother's last will still in her ears. She had to fight a social reality coming up. The country had changed ... financing a huge place like the place she called home was almost impossible. Her father incapable of making any decision because of his grief, her husband traveling from one motor show to the next she was stuck in confusion on what to do.

Tom Branson, her newlywed brother-in-law, busy enjoying a new life full of love and joy. She didn't want to pull him into decisions she would have to make.

After a long talk with her parents they decided that Lord and Lady Grantham would move to the townhouse in London, hoping that life there would distract Robert. Mary and her family would move into a smaller house near the Abbey until all arrangements were made and the Abbey would become part of the National treasure ... run by official departments of the new elected government.

The timing was bad, Elsie had to admit it silently. The announcement came in late autumn, shortly before Christmas preparations should start. By the end of year the family would have had moved into new homes and the staff discharged.

Truth hit Elsie Carson harder than she'd expected. Although she'd discussed retirement several times with her husband she felt heartbroken for all the others. What about the youngsters in staff ... where would they go ?

But destiny was kind to them. Mrs Patmore was the first to announce that she was to retire together with Mrs Hughes. Not really a big surprise for Elsie. But the news that she would move to Mr Mason's farm to share a life with him was a huge one. And not only her, but also Daisy and Andy would find a place to stay there before moving into their own home. Andy helping out at Mr Bakewell's shop and Daisy serving in the local bakery until the baby was born.

But the most heartwarming news for Elsie Carson was, when Thomas Barrow informed her that he would join Lord and Lady Grantham in London, giving him finally the opportunity to spend more time with Mr Ellis.

Biting her lower lip, she remembered that the only ones taking the huge change as a chance were the Bates'. They had thought about a little borderhouse for quiet some time ... and now would be a good time. With Mr Molesley and Ms Baxter in company they already discussed to extend the idea from borderhouse to hotel. If only Mr Molesley would finally find the grit to pop the question to Ms Baxter. Not a secret to anyone anymore - he was deeply in love with her and Elsie bet 10 Pounds she wouldn't reject him.

With a smile on her face and a lump in her throat she turned off the light in her room. Not before mouthing a "thank you" into the silence.

Then she heard slow steps behind her. When she turned around she saw Mr Carson standing there, her coat in his hands, holding out to her to slip into it.

"Are you ready for a new life, Love?"

He had a sweet smile on his face ... no sign of the curmudgeon he used to be. Retirement had changed him. Now it was him holding out his hand to Elsie .. to steady her.

"I think so, Mr Carson. A new year, a new life."

She stepped into her coat and Charles offered her his arm to walk her to the door. But she stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

Once again she bit her lower lip. Then she grabbed his hand. "I am not leaving before ...,"she said while pulling him into the kitchen.

Turning to face him she took his hands and had a look around the place. Charles now had an idea on what was about to happen, but he let her continue. He knew it was her good bye to the Abbey. She was there for him several years ago, now it was him to be there for her.

Holding his hands she started to speak.

"I have been Mrs Hughes for more years in my life than I've been Mrs Carson. And now I have to say good bye to her," tears swell up in her eyes. "Finally, Charles. Finally I will be Elsie. Elsie Carson. Wife and keeper of a wonderful little lovenest I share with the love of my life."

It was the moment and Charles couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

Elsie took a deep breath and with a strong a loud voice she said, "Good bye, Mrs Hughes. May you enjoy a peaceful and happy retirement."

And then she looked straight into Charles eyes. Dropping his hands she took his face into her hands and brought it close to hers.

"Welcome Elsie Carson. By God .. I wanted to do this for decades," she said and gave him a deep and lingering kiss. Right in the middle of Downton Abbey's kitchen.


End file.
